The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events
by blubelle
Summary: Sequel to The Real Series of Unfortunate Events. Well, what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha get locked in the bathroom again, but under different circumstances? I don't own anything.
1. Flashback City

~~The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
~~Ch.1 Flashback City  
~~ Well, I'm back with the sequel of The Real Series of Unfortunate Events. (Does happy dance)! So if you haven't read The Real Series of Unfortunate Events, it might be a good idea to, although I guess you don't 'have to'. Well, if you thought I was weird, you know with the whole getting Kagome pregnant for the hell of it thing, I must say, number one, I am weird, and number 2, I've been planning this the whole time. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a waste of my time, so I asked my reviewers to insure that it wasn't. Anyways, I don't know how good this will end up so I'm sorry if it totally sucks. Whoo! Oh yeah this is dedicated to LeeAnne (beatleschic). Love ya girl!  
  
~~Disclaimer: Inuyasha is just one of the many things I don't own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Ch.1 Flashback City  
  
A 16-year-old raven-haired girl walked toward the small stream, glancing at her surroundings. She sighed as she felt the graceful wind flutter through her hair, much like the butterfly that flew with the breeze around her body. She continued her journey for the river. At her arrival she knelt down and cupped her hands in a bowl shape, encasing the clear liquid, then bringing it to her lips and sipping it slowly. After taking the desired amount she turned around to head back towards Kaede's hut, but something stopped the young girl. Looking down at her stomach she felt it again. Bringing her hands down she enclosed them around her swollen stomach.  
  
'Oh, here it goes again.' She said to herself closing her eyelids shut fiercely. 'I know this happens in all pregnancies, especially toward the end, but mine is different.' She thought remembering what Kaede had said.  
  
"You, Kagome, are bearing a half-demon's child, although the demon blood in this child is at a small degree, it will still affect ye greater because you are human." This statement never left Kagome's mind. 'How will this affect labor and the time up to it, am I strong enough?' Kagome questioned herself for the twentieth time this week.  
  
Feeling that the pain had still not subsided she sat down on a near by moss-covered rock, one hand still wrapped snuggly around her belly. 'It's been over eight months, I can't believe all that has happened since the bathroom incident.' She thought, lowering her hands behind her trying to keep herself from falling from her sitting position. She began to laugh as the memories of eight months ago came flooding back to her. She remembered the reactions of her friends. They were indeed simply priceless and had helped her get through telling her family.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Walking back from the nearby woods, Kagome and Inuyasha began to discuss their situation and how to tell the others. Upon their arrival, they opened the splintered door and walked in side-by-side. They noticed several pairs of eyes looking at them, studying them from their sleeping places.  
  
"What are your problems, besides the obvious?" Said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her toward their sleeping spot. Kagome resisted though and stood her ground, making the hanyou turn around in shock.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to tell them now." Kagome exclaimed, tugging him toward her so that he was next to her. The others stood up, realizing that something wasn't right.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome, we all heard you leave, then Inuyasha left as well. So we decided to wait and see what happened." Said Sango as she walked toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at the floor as her friend approached her. "Well, everyone. I'm pregnant." Kagome said finally making eye contact with her closest friends.  
  
Kagome was suddenly bombarded with hugs from Sango and Shippo, sheer happiness in their eyes. Miroku would have been a part of the group hug if it wasn't for Inuyasha's death glare and the fact that pestering him was much more fun.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you finally snapped, couldn't keep your hands off of her now could we?" Miroku said as he casually walked toward Inuyasha. "So tell me, how was she, a gentle house cat, or a fierce lioness? Well, I guess considering this I Kagome I think she would be in control most of the tim." Miroku added, but stopped abruptly.  
  
A low grumble escaped from Inuyasha, right before he began to beat the living daylights out of Miroku. "Well, at least I get somewhere with the girls I care about, not just a boomerang in the face." Inuyasha said getting off the monk and crossing his arms.  
  
"You're right, but how were all those reunions with the ground." Miroku said back triumphantly.  
  
"Feh, you've got nothing to say monk, who's the one getting married here?" Said Inuyasha with an equal amount triumph as he turned around and lifted his nose in the air. "And now I'm a father." He said adding to the list. Turning around he noticed that Miroku was no longer there but was congratulating Kagome. Walking toward Kagome he watched the monks hands, just to make sure one didn't 'wander' were it wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so happy for you, let's go to the hot springs down that way before the sun rises and we have to keep going." Sango said beaming with delight, loving the fact that it was a good excuse to get out of their ragged dump of a house.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'Sango, was so happy for me. I think at that time she really wanted a child of her own, and at that time her and Miroku weren't as close as they are now. She asked me all sorts of questions, from how it felt to how Inuyasha thought of it. I answered truthfully to all of them, she is my best friend. Oh and Shippo was equally happy, but for a different reason. He had always wanted someone to play with, and he saw this as the epitome of fun. Plus, in some way or another, this pup will be Shippo's sibling. Now, that we have taken Shippo into our family, odd enough I think Inuyasha is really starting to accept him as our son.' Kagome thought.  
  
'Well, at least that one went well, I remember when I told mom and Grandpa. Now that was a little different.'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
A week after spreading the news to their friends it was time to break the news to Kagome's family. Walking out of the well house Inuyasha took Kagome's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll understand, and I'm here to help you if you need it." Inuyasha said as they trudged the slow path of their eminent destruction. He was worried to, as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't and Kagome knew that he was scared. He wanted her family to like him like they always have, well, excluding Kagome's grandpa who had taken some time to accept him.  
  
As they made their way toward the house they realized the lights were on and there was laughter emitting from all parts of it.  
  
"They must be in the family room watching tv. At least they're in a happy mood." Kagome said looking up at her silver-haired fiancé.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope it stays like that."  
  
The couple entered the cheerful house and walked toward the family room where everyone greeted them.  
  
"Kagome, your home, and you brought Inuyasha too. Do you want anything to eat?" Kagome's mom asked from her sitting position on the couch, as she made her way toward the kitchen.  
  
"Um, no mom, actually there is a reason why we're here. besides food that is." Said Kagome as she pondered what her next few words would be. "There is something we need to tell you."  
  
Kagome's mom stared at her daughter realizing the serious tone in her voice. She walked back into the room and sat on the couch, never taking her eyes off her daughter. Kagome paused, waiting for everyone to get settled into their sitting places on the sofa. She opened her mouth as if to speak but found it hard to.  
  
'Why is this so hard, just do it Kagome, everything will be fine, and Inuyasha is here too.' She reprimanded herself as her eyes darted from each of her family member's to the next.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Asked Sota innocently.  
  
"Well, everyone. I'm pregnant." She said moving closer to Inuyasha, as if her family members were going to attack.  
  
"Oh, my! Kagome you do realize the seriousness of this situation don't yo." Kagome's mom said as Kagome's grandfather cut her off.  
  
"With this half-demon I'll bet!" Began her grandfather. "Kagome, I fear you do not understand what you have done, this is a tragedy, a day that will live on in notoriety. Kagome Higurashi you have brought shame to this family and it's ancestors." Said her grandfather as he started toward the door.  
  
"Father!" Rang Kagome's mother as she stomped toward the old man, a shocked expression becoming evident on his face. "I cannot believe what you just said, Inuyasha and Kagome are obviously in love, if you thought that they weren't than I am astonished to find that you doubt your granddaughter. Also, Kagome having Inuyasha's child will not put our name down shamefully, if anything it should bring pride to our family."  
  
Shocked Mr. Higurashi walked wide-eyed toward his granddaughter and grandson-in-law to be.  
  
"I. apologize for my outburst, as much as I dislike the current situation, I will try to find a way to accept what is to come." Said the distraught grandfather.  
  
"Thank you dad." Said Mrs. H. as she watched her father leave the room. "Although, I am still disappointed in you Kagome." She added. Kagome looked at her mother and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted quickly.  
  
"Kagome, does this mean I'm an uncle? Are you two getting married? Will Inuyasha be my brother? Is it a boy or a girl?" Sota asked as he bounded toward his sister and hero.  
  
Inuyasha who had been silent the whole time, probably out of fear, finally spoke up. "Sota, yes you will be an uncle, we are getting married, I guess this means we will be related in some way, and as for the child, we won't know until it is born whether it will be male or female.  
  
"Oh, yes we will." Said Mrs. H. from her spot on the couch.  
  
"How so mother?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"We're going to the doctor of course, this baby needs a lot even if it is unborn, we have to find out if it is healthy. We will be going to the OBGYN some time or another throughout your pregnancy.  
  
"Um, mom if you haven't noticed, our baby is going to be a quarter demon. I'm not sure what its attributes will be but it has to get something from Inuyasha, whether it's a tail or dog-ears (demon attributes in general). If I get an ultrasound what will the doctors think?" Kagome said, tugging on one of Inuyasha's soft appendages at the mention of dog- ears.  
  
"Kagome, I don't care what the doctors think. We have to keep in mind the best interests of the baby. Your not getting out of this, everything will be fine, I promise."  
  
"U-l-t-r-o-s-o-u-n-d?" Inuyasha asked apparently very confused.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, it's a big machine that. Never mind, I'm going to end up showing you it anyway." Kagome sighed at the look of his face.  
  
It was already dark outside. They had decided to get through the smaller details in the morning, so they stayed at the shrine that night. Everyone in the house was either furious, exhausted, confused, concerned, or downright happy.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
As her reminiscing ended Kagome looked up at the night sky. She watched as the wind played in the trees and made a pleasant sound that soothed the body and soul. The sky was a dark blue that looked as if some child had messily painted abstract stars all over it. Kagome awoke from her dream state as she began to slip from her position on the rock.  
  
"I better get back before Inuyasha comes looking for me." She said remember how much work it had been to get him to let her go off alone. She just wanted time to herself, just a moment to think.  
  
"Kagome come, we have news." Said a very familiar voice that could only belong to Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Well, there is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Personally I didn't. In the next one you find out how the doctor's appointment went. Fun, fun, fun. Tell me what you think; you know I live for your happiness. So talk to me people, good or bad I don't care. Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


	2. Threatening Gestures and the Get Along

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
**By: BluBelle**  
  
Ch. 2 Threatening Gestures and the Get Along  
  
Hey, I'm finally back. I am so sorry for making y'all wait so long. Times have been tough, and I've been sick for the past week. Anyway, I've finally sat down and decided to write more. I actually started to lose interest in this, but remembered how much I hated it when a story I liked wasn't completed. So, I hope you enjoy this, and R&R, wow it really has been a while! Dedicated to my faithful friend LeeAnne, who better be reading this or I'm going to Florida personally and kicking her ass! Thanks for reading, you may procede.  
  
Disclaimer: Still unable to own Inuyasha. Damn it!  
************************************************************************  
  
**The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
**Ch. 2 Threatening Gestures and the Get Along  
Kagome stared down at the direction in which the fervent voice came from. The pregnant girl struggled as she pushed herself from the damp rock, straining the muscles in her body in the weight of her stomach and the pressure of the child on her womb.  
  
Sighing Kagome began the arduous walk back toward the small hut that suddenly felt so inviting. The raven-haired girl stumbled on a root barely exposed by the moss and grass that covered the ground, only catching herself inches from the ground.  
  
Kagome sighed, turning her body so that she was in a sitting position. 'That was close, Kagome, be more careful.' Sighing as she leaned back on her hands Kagome couldn't help but wonder what all the commotion was back at the alluring hut, with it's billowing smoke and smell of fresh food. 'Oh, they can wait just a little bit.' Kagome thought as she sat in the ever- darkening forest.  
  
It only took a few minutes before the miko began to wander into thought once again. Her mind refused to let go as she was ushered into a pleasing dream state that seemed to wash away all that was around her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Lets get this over with." Kagome said agitatedly as she stormed her way through the forest toward the well she had grown so accustomed to.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." The hybrid demon next to her stated as he tried to keep up with his wife without bursting into a full-blown run.  
  
Catching up to Kagome, Inuyasha wrapped is arms around Kagome's hips and hefted her into his arms as they advanced toward the makeshift time portal. Jumping into the well, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome before landing softly on the dirt flooring on the other side. They jumped out of the well, Inuyasha landing gracefully once again, prior to walking out of the well house.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can put me down now."  
  
"Feh, you don't need to walk more than you have to." Stated Inuyasha as he looked determinedly on barely noticing the brown-eyed girl as she stared at his face.  
  
'Wow, he looks so determined, and strong, and handsome, and. whoa, whoa! Enough infatuation Kagome, you've got things to do.' Kagome thought as she continued to look longingly at her husband.  
  
"Oh, you're here! Go ahead and get changed Inuyasha, as I finish up a few things in the house. The clothes are on Kagome's bed, I trust she can help you with it." Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the doorstep causing some irritation in her son-in-law at the noise level.  
  
A light blush streaked Kagome's cheeks at her mom's comment as she starred into the face of her oblivious mother. 'How can she say something like that and act so normal? I don't know we have been married for about a month and I am pregnant with his 'pup' as he so casually puts it. Come on Kagome there is nothing to be embarrassed about.' Kagome's blush died down as she realized the stupidity of it all.  
  
After helping Inuyasha (not that he really needed the help, after the tuxedo he felt he could do anything) they walked toward the car where her mom was patiently waiting.  
  
Pulling out onto the main road Kagome decided to question her mother further. "Now, mom you're sure about this right?" Kagome asked as she moved away from the window and toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Absolutely Kagome, you're not getting out of this. It's vital in making sure your child is healthy." Mrs. H. said calmly from the drivers seat.  
  
"Fine mom, but what if they find something and want to experiment on me or the pup?" Kagome asked leaning even closer to Inuyasha as she tried to glance at her mother.  
  
"Kagome, calm down. Nothing is going to happen, plus I know Inuyasha won't let anything hurt you." Mrs. H. stated looking into her rear view mirror at her distressed daughter.  
  
Soon Mrs. H. was pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Pulling into a vacant space they all climbed out of the vehicle and walked toward the door of the office. As Kagome stepped out of the car she was once again drawn into Inuyasha's strong arms as he cradled her against his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Kagome said exasperatedly, looking into the two golden eyes fixated on hers.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked back as her mother held open the door for the young (well kinda) couple.  
  
All eyes where engrossed in the sight before them. Everyone seemed to stare at the young pregnant girl in the arms of a very attractive white- haired male.  
  
"Keh, what do they want now? I don't like the way they are starring at us Kagome, the can count on me not saving their asses anytime soon." Inuyasha said quietly, so that only Kagome's increased hearing abilities could hear the comment.  
  
"They don't need help Inuyasha, well maybe they do, but they're only starring because we are a young 'looking' couple with a child." Kagome replied equally quiet. This action only made people more intent on starring at them, the way they mouthed to each other and glared back at them sent a shiver up each one of their spines.  
  
Kagome hadn't really given it much thought before, but her senses had greatly improved. Whether it was, because of her surroundings in the forest all the time and fighting demons, her improving miko abilities, or the fact that she had taken a hanyou as her mate, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was a new thing that had made talking to Inuyasha privately in front of people easier. She didn't feel so helpless all of the sudden either. Even without Inuyasha next to her, her heightened abilities gave her access to so much more. She felt more powerful.  
  
"Appointment for Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. H. said over the counter to an overly made-up nurse.  
  
"Ah yes. Okay, please fill these out and the doctor will see you shortly." The nurse retorted, her voice dripping with a strong New Jersey accent that sounded almost unnatural. The flamboyant nurse handed Mrs. Higursashi the clipboard and swiveled her chair to answer the telephone directly behind her.  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. H. said to the back of the nurse's head before walking over to take a seat next to Kagome who currently sat on Inuyasha's lap. "Okay Kagome, I'll fill these out. I want you to try and relax for a moment."  
  
"Yeah Kagome, I have no clue what's going on here but I know everything will be fine." Inuyasha said reassuringly to his mate.  
  
Kagome sighed and opened her mouth to speak, finding it slightly difficult. "I know, I'm just a little nervous." She choked out.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't need to put down any information on you, but it's always good to put down some general things. The doctors seem to like knowing a bit about the father, and I think we need to try as hard as we can to get on their 'good' side. So, I've filled in most of 'your' information. I just need to know your age." Mrs. H. asked not taking her eyes off of the paper clipped to board.  
  
"Oh, 67." Inuyasha said calmly as if everything was perfectly normal.  
  
"Okay. 17 years old. Oh, and Kagome you're five months along right?" Mrs. H. said as she scribbled down the information and stood up to give the clipboard back to the pretentious nurse before Kagome could answer the rhetorical question.  
  
Kagome looked at her husband, sighing before she began to speak. "Remember Inuyasha you're 17 and was born in Tokyo, Japan." Kagome said as quietly as before, her hands reaching up to adjust Inuyasha's hat so that one of his cramped ears didn't accidentally pop out. After finishing her task, Kagome looked around the room and noticed the eyes boring into them from every corner of the area. Giving them a glare back, everyone seemed to realize their manners and began to look at different things around the room that appeared to be just simple things in the room with little to nothing interesting about them at all.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." A different more modest nurse called from the doorway of the door leading to the back.  
  
"Well here we go." Kagome sighed and allowed herself to be carried by Inuyasha as they followed the nurse. They were lead into a small room where Kagome got blood drawn and was informed to give a urinary sample.  
  
Next, they were lead into another room where they continued to wait for the doctor. Kagome stepped behind the thin screen and changed into the paper clothing that was provided for her. Stepping out she glared at Inuyasha's smirking face.  
  
"Inuyasha. SIT! If it's so funny why don't you wear this?" Kagome said still giving her husband a death glare as she stood over his prone body.  
  
"No, no, that's all right Kagome." Inuyasha said gruffly through muffled curses that now more than ever just seemed like a habit. She had 'sat' him so many times lately from the mood swings that it actually seemed more natural than anything else.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kagome said before forcefully pulling herself onto the paper-covered doctor's bed.  
  
"You understood that?" Kagome's mom asked, as she attempted to help her daughter onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah, as clear as day. Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason." Mrs. H. replied.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground and sat next to Kagome on the bed.  
  
After a very long wait the doctor finally pulled open the door and stepped in. He was holding a clipboard with bright purple flowers and little pink and yellow butterflies on it. The doctor was a short, fat little man about four foot ten. His comb-over barely compensated for his lack of hair. The tiny doctor continued by asking them several questions. After Kagome answered all of his questions, the doctor instructed Kagome to lay down on the bed.  
  
The doctor did his 'inspection' as the angry hanyou in the corner growled under his breath, which was only heard by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as her voice steadily grew angrier at each syllable of his name.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha snorted as he stuck his nose in the air still looking down at the doctor out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Okay, everything is looking relatively good, now let's listen to the heartbeat, before we move onto the ultrasound." Said the doctor as he shifted his large bottle-glasses. .  
  
The machine emitted a small thump that somehow soothed Kagome beyond belief.  
  
"Hmm. Well, its heartbeat is irregular, it's not beating at the rate it should. I think we should do some tests." The doctor said as he looked into Kagome's worried eyes.  
  
Kagome starred intently at the doctor before her gaze turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked as her eyes began to moisten.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with our pup." Inuyasha said reassuringly, moving closer to Kagome to take her hand.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry sir, but there might be." The doctor said, looking at the hanyou.  
  
"Mom I knew this would happen." Kagome said, now knowing that nothing was wrong with her child. She looked at her mother sitting in the hard wood chair off to the side.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with our pup!" Inuyasha said, the intensity growing in his voice.  
  
"Sir! I have evidence that." The doctor started before the angry father cut him off.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha stated, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I apologize doctor, I would appreciate it if you would continue with the check-up." Kagome said from her laying position on the bed. 'That's right, the sooner we get out of here the better, let's get this over with so that we can go home!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Yeah, the sooner you finish, the sooner we're out of here." Inuyasha said as if he was reading Kagome's mind.  
  
"Okay." The doctor said as he prepared the machine next to him, which Inuyasha guessed was the U-L-T-R-O-S-O-U-N-D.  
  
With a shaky hand the doctor rubbed the jelly-like substance over her stomach and put the little handheld part over her bulging belly. Soon an image came up on the screen, yet it was not a visible one.  
  
Inuyasha strained his eyes at the monitor as the doctor spoke.  
  
Pointing his pin at the different parts of the baby he began to show them where everything was. "Well, you might not be able to see this, but here is it's feet, oh, and there's a hand. That right there is it's head and that's the. what the hell?"  
  
"Told you mom." Kagome said as she shook her head at her mother from her level position on the bed.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before, it appears that your child has something attached to its head!" The doctor exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, about that. our child in ¼ dog demon." Kagome began. Pointing to her husband she continued. "Inuyasha is ½ dog demon." Kagome gave the doctor a sweet smile, hoping the nightmare would just end sometime soon.  
  
At Kagome's statement Inuyasha took off his hat and bared his fangs at the doctor threateningly. He already didn't like the doctor, why not have a little fun.  
  
"Uh, okay, talk to the nurse about payment, and please take your business elsewhere." The doctor said before he half ran out the door.  
  
"He didn't even tell us the sex of our child." Kagome said as she began to change behind the screen.  
  
"Inuyasha you wait with Kagome while I go pay." Mrs. H. said  
  
"That was interesting." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hat and adjusting it so that it covered his ears before taking his hand and walking out the building. Not before they got more attention from the waiting room though.  
**End Flashback**  
************************************************************************  
Kagome shifted on the ground, deciding that she couldn't sit there any longer, but really didn't want to get up.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the sound of her mate's voice. "Inuyasha I'm over here."  
  
Inuyasha came to the clearing she was located in and sighed in relief. "Are you okay Kagome? I knew I shouldn't have let you go off alone." Inuyasha said as he moved toward her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, I'm fine. Just help me up."  
  
"Yeah right!" Inuyasha spat out, a little to fiercely for his liking. Before Kagome could react, or even look hurt she was heaved into Inuyasha's muscular arms. Soon she felt the wind through her hair at the velocity of Inuyasha's run. "Come on, Miroku wanted you, watch yourself." Inuyasha said before they came up to Kaede's hut, squeezing the woman he loves closer to his chest and speeding forward.  
************************************************************************  
Whew, how's that for long? Well, I'm not entirely sure how everything really goes in the OBGYN, but I think I got close. Oh well! That was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I'll try to update sometime this weekend, so look for me. I'd definitely appreciate it. Haha, R&R and have a nice weekend! Once again I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers, you are all so good to me, if it weren't for you this story would cease to exist. Yeah, but yet it does! Kelly signing off!  
  
-Kelly 


	3. Great News and a Trashed Sango

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 3 Great News and a Trashed Sango  
  
By: Blubelle  
  
Once again I am so sorry! I really don't have an excuse I just haven't been writing lately. My friends are urging me to continue though, therefore I will. Well, honestly I have no clue where this is going but I have some of it planned out. Anyway, enjoy and I guess, review.  
  
-Kelly  
  
************************************************************************  
Ch. 3 Great News and a Trashed Sango  
Upon entering the village they made their way toward Kaede's minuscule hut. As they neared the hut they noticed everyone was inside and quickly entered to see what Miroku wanted to tell them.  
  
"Ah, Miroku, what is it that you needed to tell us?" Kagome asked as she walked toward the inviting fire. It was a cold night, her sweatpants barely giving her the needed insulation. Sitting next to the fire she looked up at Miroku who looked like he was the happiest man in the world, or at least in all of feudal Japan.  
  
"Actually it's what 'we' needed to tell you." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand, which looked surprisingly closer to the lecherous monk than it was usually permitted.  
  
Sango studied the hand clasped in hers before blurting out, "We're getting married!"  
  
The room fell silent for a split second until the sound of a very large woman landing on a much smaller one was heard. (AN: oh believe me there's a sound for it).  
  
"Oomph, Kagome, careful, careful." Sango strained to get out as the overbearing weight knocked the wind out of her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys, I always knew you were meant for each other!" Kagome said contently from her spot on the choking demon exterminator, oblivious to the pressure her body was putting Sango.  
  
"Thank you Kagome, c-could you g-get off me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just so happy." Kagome said as she finally lifted herself from the relieved woman.  
  
Inuyasha made his way toward the smirking monk that looked on at the scene that lie before them.  
  
"Well, you finally got the balls to ask. About time monk!" Inuyasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well my curse didn't help my situation, or whether I have balls or not." Miroku said back cynically, keeping his eyes locked on the slim woman in front of him that was now his.  
  
"Whatever Miroku, I'm happy for you two." Inuyasha said as he glanced in the direction his friend was. He had a strong sense of completeness at this time, as if everything was right in the world. Everyone was happy now.  
  
"Where are Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh those two are outside playing. Shippo heard there were lightning bugs out and hit the floor running." Sango answered.  
  
"Have you told either of them?" Inuyasha asked as he walked toward the doorway. Turning around he continued not caring that his last question remained unanswered. "Seems like everyone is gone, where is the old witch anyway."  
  
"By 'old witch' I would think that you're referring to Kaede, who is once again away on her miko duties in a neighboring town." Miroku said, sitting next to Sango he slipped his hand into hers and looked into her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha left the house and headed toward the scent of the two demons. Kagome, wanting to leave the two alone, began to follow until an idea flew into her head.  
  
"Hey! Let's celebrate!" Kagome said ecstatically, whipping around as Miroku and Sango broke their gazes to look at her.  
  
"That's a great idea, there is a local tavern in the town, let's go!" Sango said as she quickly stood and strode toward her very pregnant friend.  
  
"Are you sur." Was all Miroku was able to mumble before he felt a strong hand grasp his and hoist him up into a standing position. Said hand swiftly pulled him out the door before realization even kicked in.  
  
"Of course, of course! I'll go get Inuyasha and put the others to sleep." Kagome said knowing what the monk was going to say. Kagome began walking toward the sounds of wailing and fists making contact with skull. "What happened now?" Kagome sighed and hoped that Inuyasha wasn't completely pissed off before they went to celebrate.  
  
After arguing with Shippo about staying, and calming Inuyasha down, the two walked toward the soon-to-be wed couple and began toward the village.  
  
The odd group made their way through the town, not stopping until they were standing outside the finest tavern in the village. A feeble and very senile looking old man was sweeping the porch as the bunch walked up.  
  
"Hmm, I think I sense an." Miroku started before Sango broke in with her usual retort.  
  
"Let me guess, an ominous cloud above the tavern?"  
  
"Wow, you're good!" Miroku said, smiling at the comment.  
  
Miroku easily convinced the old man and soon joined his friends as they ate their free meal.  
  
After talking and eating and drinking their fill they began to walk back to the hut. Inuyasha walked next to Kagome while Miroku carried a very drunk Sango on his back.  
  
"I told her to cut it off after the 10th!" Kagome said, smiling at the exhausted monk.  
  
Inuyasha barely suppressed a chuckle as they neared their destination. Upon entering the hut they noticed Kaede was back. After filling her in on all the latest events, Kaede spoke.  
  
"Kagome, ye are due soon, I suggest ye goes to visit the family before the child is born."  
  
"You're right Kaede, we'll leave in the morning. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she played with the beads around his neck. Inuyasha just nodded his reluctant approval.  
  
Everyone prepared for bed, and for the first time Miroku and Sango slept together, well without any slapping that is. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping kitsune.  
  
"I'm going to sleep outside tonight." Inuyasha stated as he kissed his mate and silently made his way toward the door.  
  
'He must want time to think, his life is going to change drastically soon.' Kagome thought as she snuggled closer to Shippo.  
  
The hut fell silent as everyone was whisked away into their dreamless sleep.  
************************************************************************  
Well, not one of my longest chapters, and I apologize for the shortness, but I'm really having a hard time churning these out. Truly, I hated this chapter! It was probably my worst yet. My next will hopefully be better though so stay hopeful! Anyway please review, they are the only things that keep me going and they always make me smile, unless they are a flame, then I laugh. You can really thank all of my new Doylestown friends for inspiring me to keep going, it's really good that they're doing that, I need it. You know, something creative to do, while I'm not playing sports. Oh, and I promise, promise, promise that next time will be sooner, my next chapter should be done by Saturday. Hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you when I see you. Ja ne! Kelly signing off!  
  
-Kelly 


	4. Midnight Contemplations and Shippo's Eer...

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 4 Midnight Contemplations and Shippo's Eerie Secret  
  
By: Blubelle  
  
**Hey everyone I know I said Saturday, and this was written Saturday but I couldn't load it for some reason. Anyway it's here now. So everyone review, I'm in a major writers block, and if I keep going at this rate, I'll have nothing to write. So come on everyone give me some inspiration. I'm thinking of writing another story at the same time as I finish this one up, you know this one is kinda getting boring. Anyway, enjoy if you will.  
  
-Kelly  
************************************************************************  
**Ch.4 Midnight Contemplations and Shippo's Eerie Secret  
As the hut went quiet, Inuyasha relaxed a bit more. The white-haired- half-demon sat in a tree a short distance from his sleeping comrades. Inuyasha stared blankly into the full moon, as if he could stare right through it. Lost in his thoughts, for the first time Inuyasha didn't notice anything that was happening around him. He was so intent on understanding what was happening in his life.  
  
'Any day now, and I'll be a father.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare into the shining light in front of him. The moon's rays reflecting off of his beautiful golden eyes making him look almost angelic.  
  
'Will I be good enough for it? Will I, a half dog demon be able to parent it the way it needs to be?' Inuyasha thought once more, but quickly pushed it away remembering that he wasn't alone and that he could handle anything, especially raising a child.  
  
Inuyasha continued to drift in and out of thought, never taking his eyes off of the unwavering glow of the glimmering moon in front of him.  
  
As Inuyasha's thinking became more and more intense, Kagome crept up behind him, worry evident in her shimmering eyes.  
  
She continued to stare at his form for a long time before receding into the woods once again and heading back toward the hut to join her companions in their blissful sleep, which sounded very appealing to the pregnant girl.  
  
'I wonder what exactly he's thinking about.' Kagome kept her thoughts to herself as she continued her journey, just in case a pair of sensitive half-demon ears happened to pick up her query.  
  
She silently reentered the hut and scooted into her sleeping bag, leaving the rest of the world (mind you and me) unaware of her little walk.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up at about the same time, except of course Sango who was sleeping off the events of the previous night. Kagome prepared breakfast and was finishing up as Inuyasha walked hungrily in.  
  
"Ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked as he put his empty bowl down next to him.  
  
At this statement the whole room froze and stared. Pieces of food fell from Miroku's mouth as Sango sat groggily up and also stared at the hanyou.  
  
"Ha! The apocalypse has come, Naraku's picking flowers, no. Kagome got an A on one of her tests!" Miroku said still wide-eyed, chuckling a bit as he spoke his words.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked. Staring at each pair of eyes turned on him giving them each a glare.  
  
"In other words it's a miracle, or rather a one in a million occurrence." Said Miroku as he continued his meal.  
  
"Hey, I get A's on tes." Kagome began.  
  
"What's so amazing?" Inuyasha said cutting off Kagome.  
  
"Well, honestly, that is the first time you have ever asked Kagome if she was ready to leave. In the past you either force her to leave or you don't let her leave at all. Now can you see what a phenomenon this is?" Miroku said not taking anything away from eating as Sango plopped heavily back onto the ground to continue sleeping.  
  
"I have too!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, and Shippo is 55!" Miroku stated back at the now standing hanyou. At this comment Shippo began backing away, trying not to draw attention to himself. He spoke as Miroku glanced down at his retreating figure.  
  
"Ha, good one Miroku." Shippo said with a fake smile before disappearing behind Kagome.  
  
Everyone looked toward where the kitsune was just standing, trying to comprehend what just happened before going back to their conversation.  
  
"I have too, and that's final! Come on Kagome let's go." Inuyasha said, holding out his hand to help his mate up from her sitting position.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, let me get my things and we'll go." Said Kagome as she walked toward her backpack.  
  
After packing, everyone said goodbye, and a few congratulations before the two left toward the fabled bone eaters well.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome hand upon entering the clearing where the well resided. Stepping up of the lip of the well they took one last look at each other before jumping in together.  
  
The swirling abyss of blue lights had Kagome anxious towards what awaited her on the other side. This anxiousness didn't cease even as they landed on the soft earthen bottom of the other side. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out with relative ease.  
  
Kagome's pace was exceptionally fast at that time, especially for a pregnant woman. It had been two whole months since Kagome had been home.  
  
The couple entered the house and looked around.  
  
It was completely empty. No one was home.  
  
"Where is everyone? No note? Hmmm." Kagome said almost to herself.  
  
"No note, but they weren't really expecting us." Inuyasha said back.  
  
"Well, I guess we might as well stay, I have been missing some of the modern conveniences of this time." Kagome said as she walked toward her room.  
  
"I guess so." Inuyasha said unpleased, but didn't want to tempt the wavering moods of the woman.  
  
"Oh, a bath sounds so good!" Kagome stated as the two walked into her room.  
  
"I know, tell me about it." Inuyasha said, smirking, as Kagome looked at him with humorous disapprovement.  
  
"Haha, right Inuyasha, how about you take a nap instead. I just want to relax, okay?" Kagome said as she prepared for what she thought would be her first relaxing moment in a long time.  
  
"Doesn't sound nearly as fun." Inuyasha said as he made his way toward her bed.  
************************************************************************  
**Okay that was it! Hope you enjoyed it. Once again not very long I know, but at least it was better than my last chapter. I think. Anyway please review. Thanks for reading and keep checking back, I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. Thanks again. Kelly signing off!  
  
-Kelly 


	5. Comfort and the Straying Eye

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 5 Comfort and the Straying Eye  
  
**Okay, I'm back. Sorry again, man it seems like all I've been doing is apologizing. Well, this story is boring to me so I'm going to try and get it done with so I can start on my next one (honestly I barely have time to write one, no less two.) Therefore if I get all my projects done, this should be done by next week, probably two-three more chapters. Anyway, read and enjoy, if that's possible.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch.5 Comfort and the Straying Eye  
  
Kagome gathered her things and walked toward the bathroom door taking one more look at Inuyasha before disappearing into the white-tiled room.  
  
Kagome turned on the bath water and plugged the drain before she began to undress out of her very unstylish maternity clothes. As she waited for the water to fill up she held up her clothing with a look of disgust on her face. 'I really am getting fat.' She thought, a frown spreading across her young features.  
  
Noticing that the bath was almost full, Kagome added her scented bubble bath and slowly lowered herself into the tantalizing water. She sighed in relief and realized how badly she's needed this for so long. 'It feels good to be home'  
  
Outside of the bathroom a petulant Inuyasha lay motionless on her bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the sweet sounds emanating from the bathroom. The sounds of Kagome were almost soothing to the half-demon's ears. He wanted to be with her.  
  
Inuyasha's pleas' were answered as he heard a cry of pain come from the once peaceful room.  
  
From inside the bathroom, Kagome lay calmly in the serene water of the bathtub. Suddenly she felt jolt in her very large stomach. Clutching her abdomen she gave off a shriek.  
  
"Ack. Baby!" She screamed through gritted teeth.  
  
Inuyasha shot from his laying position to the door with blinding speed, fear and anxiety forming a knot in his throat. He quickly opened the door and ran in, his protective mode kicking in.  
  
"No don't."  
  
SLAM  
  
"The door." Kagome said with a sigh. "Inuyasha, the door?"  
  
Inuyasha ran to her side, unconcerned with the door, her statement falling on deaf doggy-ears.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worry evident on his face as he moved aside a stray hair that had fallen across her face.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm fine, the baby's kicking up a storm." Kagome said, relaxing back into the water.  
  
"So you're not going into labor?" Inuyasha asked, using a term he had learned from Kagome.  
  
"No, just a little pain. Now leave so I can finish my bath."  
  
"Okay Kagome, call me if you need anything." Inuyasha kissed her moist forehead before heading toward the door.  
  
"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes, tearing them from his retreating form.  
  
Inuyasha reached the door, pulling on the knob he began to get angry  
  
"Ack, I can't believe I did this twice!" Inuyasha said, still hard at work on the door.  
  
"Did what tw. NO! Inuyasha?! Kagome's eyes popped open as she half-yelled her last statement. Kagome sat up to look at her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but unless you want it broken down, I'm stuck with you. again."  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing. Oh and no you can't break down my door, I'm sure my mother will be home soon." Kagome said from her sitting position.  
  
"Oh no, this is definitely a good thing, now I can watch you more closely. I no longer have to worry about you while pretending to sleep." Inuyasha said, smirking at Kagome now uncovered body.  
  
"Whatever, just let me relax a little longer." Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha's smirk as she plopped back into the warm water.  
  
"Oh relax away, you need it." Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome yelled back, her eyes still closed.  
  
Kagome had noticed that her hearing had definitely improved over the last few months, no one could explain it but her friends guest that it was due to her carrying a half-demon's child. She happened to like the heightened abilities. She just thought it made her less vulnerable.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'll just sit in this corner until you're done."  
  
Kagome continued her bath as silence fell upon the two. Inuyasha watched her bathing form intently, his eyes fixated on her beautiful face, among other things. He had to make sure his eyes didn't stray below her face for too long, in case Kagome decided to open her eyes and take a glance at him.  
  
"Inuyasha? What were you thinking about last night?" Kagome asked still not opening her eyes, much to Inuyasha's relief.  
  
Inuyasha crawled to her side and sat next to the tub.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Inuyasha stated bluntly.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing much." Kagome asked still unmoving.  
  
"Really it was. hey you were watching me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I was. I was worried about you."  
  
"You didn't have to be." Inuyasha said looking at her full moving lips.  
  
"I know I wanted to." Kagome said, finally opening her eyes to stare at the beautiful golden ones in front of her. "You know, it seems like you're the one that is always worried about me, I thought I'd take the initiative to change it up a bit. I really was worried about you." Kagome said, her eyes hooked onto his gaze.  
  
"Kagome there is no reason to worry about me, you're the one that is pregnant."  
  
"I know. This little thing's giving me a real workout." Kagome said, patting her bulging stomach. "It's harder than I thought it would be, I mean I've heard about what pregnant women go through but none of it talked about what I've been through."  
  
"It should be different, it's only natural for it to be harder for a human to carry a child with demon coursing through its veins. The birth will be easier though, I know it." Inuyasha said very confident in his words of comfort.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. I appreciate that."  
************************************************************************  
**Hey, I know short but there really isn't much left. Oh, and once again I truly believe this was written awfully. Anyway almost done, all that's left is some fluff, the climax (which I can't tell you about), and the ending. Easy and quick.., hopefully. So yeah just keep looking back this week, I'm bound to update soon. Thanks for reading, review please. It makes me feel better. Kelly signing off!  
  
-Kelly 


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 6 An Unexpected Surprise  
  
**Okay I'm back. Whew that was a long week! I've had at least 2 tests every day. It totally stinks, man o man I should be out of school by now, I mean my friends are and I started in August and. whew rambling. Anyway, I'm going to try and finish this up real quick so here you go! Enjoy(  
  
**Disclaimer: Whoa, it appears that I've forgotten these over the last couple of chapters, well, then and now, I in no way own Inuyasha. Life sucks, hn?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch.6 An Unexpected Surprise  
  
Inuyasha lay his head on the side of the bathtub, reveling in his time so close to the woman he loves. Said woman continued her bath, doing her best not to splash or disturb her husband in any way.  
  
'He deserves some time to rest.' Kagome thought, pausing from washing her arms. 'All he does is worry about me, night and day. Sometimes I think I take it all for granted, I could be stuck with Hojo for goodness sake.' Kagome stifled a giggle that was barely audible- to her ears that is.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha queried looking up into Kagome's glowering eyes. The brown (sorry anime style) shown brightly through the happiness she was experiencing.  
  
"Oh, its nothing Inuyasha. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Inuyasha returned to his previous position, with his back against the tile bathtub.  
  
"No way, you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about earlier! Why should I tell you if you wouldn't return the action? Hmm?" Kagome asked, giggling as she talked, trying not to sound stern.  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't tell you, I just didn't." Inuyasha said closing his eyes as he began to think about what he was going to say. "Well, if you must know, the other night I was just thinking about our future. Really, I was thinking about being a father, and whether I was going to be able to handle it all." Inuyasha said quickly in earnest.  
  
Kagome stared at the back of his head. 'Man, he's really changed. What is it about him that is so different.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha, you will be a great father." Kagome said wrapping her soaking arms around his neck and nuzzling her cheek against his the best she could thanks to her huge stomach. "I'm sure of it."  
  
Inuyasha leaned into her as she rubbed their cheeks together, unfazed by the fact that she was drenched in water. "Thanks Kagome, you'll be a good parent too. Now, what were you laughing at?"  
  
"Wow, you really want to know." Kagome asked and with a nod from her husband she began to speak. "I was just thinking about all that you've done for me, and how grateful I am that you're with me." Kagome said as she untangled herself from Inuyasha and sat against the sloping backside of the tub.  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about who I could be with if it wasn't you. Sorry, just thinking about being married to Hojo made me laugh a little." Kagome said smiling at the way Inuyasha jumped at the name.  
  
"Whatever. Are you done with that bath yet?" Inuyasha asked, obviously a little irritated with the mention of the "boy".  
  
"Yup, one second." She said putting the final touches on her cleaning. "Okay, go get me a towel, and don't you dare say there aren't any."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and went straight to the sink and opened the double doors below it. "Here." He said throwing a floral towel at the now standing Kagome as she stepped out of the bathtub. Grabbing an extra one he headed toward the raven-haired girl.  
  
Kagome began to dry herself off, suddenly she felt something on her legs. Looking down, over her belly she saw Inuyasha at the base of her feet, gently drying off her legs and feet. She smiled at him and continued to dry herself off.  
  
Inuyasha finished drying right above her thigh before quickly moving to her backside. Moving her hair aside he wiped off her shoulder blades and continued down to her lower back, and soon down to her butt. Kagome continued drying herself, making it obvious that this was a usual occurrence.  
  
After Inuyasha had done everything that he could and Kagome was completely dry, he helped her into her maternity clothes. They sat in the corner side by side, in silence.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, you always do so much for me. Mark my words, as soon as this baby is born, I'll repay you fully." Kagome said with a wink, as she placed her hand on his chest.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at what she was suggesting. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, her damp black hair cascading down his front. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and laid the rest of his body against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Perfect.' He thought before they both fell asleep, Inuyasha from the lack-of and Kagome because she was just plain exhausted.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome woke up suddenly. Gasping for breath, she placed her hands all around her stomach and began to rub viciously. The pain was so excruciating she could barely move or speak.  
  
"I. Inu. INUYASHA!" Kagome got out as quickly as she could, screaming as she bent over her stomach. The pain becoming unbearable.  
  
"What, don't scream like that. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his ears, oblivious to his surroundings. Looking at Kagome it clicked in that miniscule brain of his. "Oh my gods. Are you."  
  
"YES!" Kagome screamed, rocking back and forth.  
  
Before Inuyasha could stand up and start running around in wickedly fast circles, Kagome grabbed his arm in what could only be described as a death grip.  
  
"Do something you bastard." Kagome said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha stared at her sudden outburst, but brushed it away as he smelled something weird emitting from his wife's lower half. Kagome screamed as her water broke.  
  
Inuyasha could smell everything that was happening to her body, every action every emotion she went through. "Uh, umm. Let's see." Inuyasha took a few deep breaths before he grabbed the damp towel next to them and placed in underneath her head. "Be right back." He said as he pried her shaking hand off his arm. 'Wow, she's destructive.' He thought as he looked at the bleeding cuts she caused on his left arm. 'I have to do this, Kagome could die if I mess this up.' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed some more towels, dampening a small one and walking over to the woman in labor.  
  
Squatting next to Kagome he put the washcloth on her head and moved down to her lower half. Spreading her legs he positioned himself in between them. He pulled off her wet pants and underwear in one fluid motion (practice makes perfect, hehe).  
  
Kagome continued to scream. Inuyasha stared at her sweat covered face, now very confused and stressed by the whole situation.  
  
"Now what?" He asked.  
  
"WHAT? Deliver the damn thing." Kagome yelled through clenched teeth as she arched her back in pain.  
  
"I don't know how!" He yelled back. "You've watched Kaede deliver babies, what does she normally do?"  
  
"Can you see anything yet?" Kagome said breathing heavily.  
  
"No, wait yes. I think it's a head. Um, or maybe not. I don't know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It better be a head, okay I'll push and you just ease it out, pull gently if you must, and just get it out!" Kagome said through several yelps and cries.  
  
"Okay, push then." Inuyasha said, placing his hands where the child was beginning to come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, that looked like a good place to stop. I hope this is at least a little close to how you deliver a baby. I know that you can have one in the bathtub, but it'd be really complicated. Anyway, bare with me and if you see anything wrong tell me, I've never had a baby so I wouldn't really know what happens. Okay, I'm on break so I'll write more soon. Thanks for reading and continue to please. Thanks to all of my reviewers too, you will all get recognition at the end of this story, whether you reviewed once or for every chapter, you'll see your name up there. Thanks again. Kelly signing off!  
  
-Kelly 


	7. Ear Splitting Pain Followed by Help at L...

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 7 Ear Splitting Pain Followed by Help at Last  
  
By: Blubelle  
  
*** I am sooooo sorry, a billion times sorry it's been so long. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I've had to go through a whole month of extra school just because I moved. Anyway, either this is the last or the next one is. I just can't give up on something I've worked so hard on (no matter how boring it's become). So if anyone out there is still reading this, here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Inuyasha, but its still fun to play with them. Hahahahaha!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch.7 Ear Splitting Pain Followed by Help at Last  
  
Kagome's screams of pain tore through the house, flowing out onto the shrine steps where she could easily be heard. A black haired women walked gracefully up the stairs as the scene in the bathroom continued inside the shrine. The sound of Kagome's cries made the middle-aged woman burst into a face paced run, worry evident on her placid face.  
  
"Kagome." The woman yelled as she advanced on her home.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head as his wife screamed in agony. Pushing through the searing pain he stoically remained where he was, ready to deliver the baby that he was so anxious to meet.  
  
Kagome began to cry out as the baby crowned and began to push slowly into Inuyasha's waiting hands. Inuyasha slowly tried to ease the child out, being careful of his razor sharp claws.  
  
Kagome's mother hurried her long strides as she got closer and closer to her destination. Determined to help her daughter she ran to the bathroom door.  
  
"Kagome!? Kagome are you okay, are you alone, where is Inuyasha?" She yelled through the door as she grasped the door handle.  
  
Kagome responded with another yelp of pain and some more heavy breathing. Inuyasha looked to his exhausted wife and then back at the door.  
  
"Mrs. H. Mom, help! Kagome's in labor! Help! Help! Help!" Inuyasha yelled still not moving from his place between Kagome's legs where his pup was about to enter their world, whether it was the past or present Inuyasha would be happy.  
  
Mrs. H. acted quickly, twisting and turning the knob of the door she pushed hard, concern giving her the strength she needed.  
  
Entering the room she immediately took in the situation in front of her. Nodding at Inuyasha's efforts she quickly took his place. Inuyasha being removed from his previous duty began to pace the floor of the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's tender hands began to ease the baby out, looking to Inuyasha she realized he needed to help. Something he certainly wasn't doing.  
  
"Inuyasha, run some bath water, make sure it isn't to hot. Also, bring me some more towels and a pillow for Kagome." Mrs. H. spat out authoritatively.  
  
Sprinting to the bathtub he swiftly turned it on, feeling the water until it was just right for a baby. Afterward, Inuyasha ran out of the room quickly grabbing the needed things. Leaving the bath water running and a heavily breathing Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was back before anyone noticed he was gone. He quickly turned off the now almost full bathtub and placed the towels next to Mrs. H. He then took a seat next to Kagome. Placing a pillow behind her back he grabbed her hand. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to give birth to her child. Inuyasha yelped as Kagome clutched his hand tight.  
  
"Okay, we have a head! Oh, ears, your baby has its father's ears!" Mrs. H. exclaimed clearly happy that her grandchild has this paternal attribute.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, obviously very happy as well. He stared at his wife's flushed face, reveling in her beauty. He continued to stare at her entranced by all that she has to offer to him. He smiled still looking into her eyes. Mrs. H. broke his trance suddenly with another harsh demand.  
  
"Inuyasha, support Kagome's back so that she can push harder." Mrs. Higurashi instructed her son-in-law as she eased out more of the baby's body.  
  
Inuyasha speedily lifted Kagome into an upright sitting position, still holding onto her ever-constricting hand.  
  
With a splash the baby became fully exposed and began to take its first breaths of life. With a little help the baby began to cry out, making everyone in the room exhale the breath they had been holding in subconsciously.  
  
Mrs. H. wrapped the baby in the towel that was once by her side, trying desperately to warm the child up.  
  
"Mom what is it, does it have 10 fingers? Toes? Tell me!" Kagome half-yelled at her mother who still held the baby close.  
  
"Oh, Kagome my daughter. It's a beautiful dog-eared girl. Fully equipped with 10 fingers and toes that I'm sure will have incredibly sharp claws attached to.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's brilliant gold eyes, grabbing his side-locks she pulled him down into a deep kiss. Mrs. H. smiled at the display of emotion in front of her before looking down into the brown-eyed quarter-demon in her arms. It's silver hair in a short mess atop its head.  
  
Kagome's mother cleared her throat to get the parents attention. The two broke their passionate kiss to look at the source of the disturbance.  
  
"Okay, were not done now, the umbilical cord still has to be broken and we still must wash her off." Kagome's mother said, her gaze fixated on her newborn granddaughter.  
  
Inuyasha quickly moved to Mrs. Higurashi's side. "What do I need to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Run downstairs and get me some scissors dear." Mrs. H. replied as she exposed the child's umbilical cord that was still attached to it's mother.  
  
"No need." Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws. Bringing a stray claw down he carefully cut the cord. Mrs. H. acted fast, quickly tying the remaining piece still attached to the child in a knot.  
  
"Now to clean you up. Kagome, dear are you alright?" Her mother asked as she made her way to the water in the tub.  
  
"I'm fine mother. May I see her yet?" Kagome asked, clearly exhausted from the exertion of giving birth.  
  
"Soon my daughter, soon."  
  
One hour later, after a lot of cleaning up, on both Kagome and the baby's parts, Kagome lay asleep in her bed where Inuyasha carefully carried her. Her newborn daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.  
  
"It looks so perfect." Mrs. Higurashi said from the doorway.  
  
"I know." Inuyasha responded from beside her as they both watched the two sleep placidly with each other.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to name her yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually we were thinking of Kameko."  
  
"Ay, she will live a long and happy life." Mrs. H. commented before exiting the room.  
  
"The happiest." Inuyasha said as he quietly closed the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know I know, really out of character. So what, isn't that the point of fanfiction? To mold the already existing characters into anything you want? Oh well, Inuyasha just had a child; I think he'd be at least a little bit nostalgic. Anyway, as I said before, I'm taking a shot in the dark with all of this birthing stuff, I thought it'd be a fun challenge if you're wondering why I incorporated that into my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of me. I'll probably have another chapter, you know just ending it up, and I'll be putting all of my 'thank-yous' on it. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


	8. Playful Fights and Huge Families

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 8 Playful Fights and Huge Families  
  
By: Blubelle  
  
**Hello everyone. I'm here again and quicker. Aren't you proud of me? Anyway, here is the last chapter as you can probably guess. It's pretty much set 16 years in the future, and everyone is grown up. It's just a happy little ending to this story. I thought this scene would be fun so I added it, I hope you like it. Either way I wrote it didn't I? So, here you go!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A young silver-haired girl jumped from the ancient tree of her family's shrine. Landing gracefully on the hard ground she treaded toward the well house remembering her promise to her mother, who currently resided five hundred years in the past. She enjoyed her visits with her grandmother, uncle, and great-grandfather. Although they were brief thanks to her father's impatience, she always loved the serenity of the place in which she was born (and conceived). It had a certain tranquility that wouldn't let her go.  
  
As she entered the well house she swiftly jumped into the sacred well, which ignited with power. The shimmering light danced across her face and illuminated her long flowing hair.  
  
Entering her home time, she breathed in the beautiful clean air of midday. Looking up she could see the trees sway with the wind, a butterfly being carried along with it. Suddenly an orange blur shot across her vision. Curiosity taking control of the sixteen-year old quarter-demon, she jumped from the lonely pit of the well and ran off toward the intrusion.  
  
"Ha, I knew you would be here!" Kameko yelled as she caught site of her target. "You should know by now that I am faster than you." She said in a singsong voice. Her melodic voice displaying the full extent of the taunt.  
  
Closing in on the blur she jumped, tackling the poor thing to the ground, before jumping back to her feet. Taking in the full glory of victory she looked down at her victim with a smirk.  
  
"I've really got to stop letting you win, you're getting good!" A much older looking Shippo said from the ground.  
  
"Ha! You letting me win? Yeah right. Like you could honestly beat me." Kameko said looking down at the orange-haired fox. "Really fox, it seems you're getting slower with age." She taunted as she loomed above him.  
  
"Really?" Shippo asked with a mischievous smirk before he grabbed the unsuspecting girl and pulled her to the ground before she could blink. "What were you saying?" Shippo asked playfully from on top of her.  
  
Kameko blushed noticing how his body fit with hers. Although he was a good deal older than her it seemed as if he aged oddly, as if he just wouldn't. Making his body look less old than it really was, not to mention how naturally tall she was. Thus making them seem almost the same age. She couldn't break her eyes from his alluring ones. Mustering up her strength she looked away from him. Gazing to the right she did her best to hide the smirk spread graciously across her face. Shippo, noticing her not so subtle smile readied himself for what she had in store for him.  
  
"I just thought that you ought to know, fox, you haven't won yet." Kameko stated proudly before quickly jabbing a knee straight into his abdomen, making him double over in pain.  
  
"Damn, what was that for?" Shippo queried from his fetal position on the soft earth.  
  
"That, was for all those times you've snuck up on me, woke me up early, and spied on me bathing. I honestly don't think my punishment was enough. If you want more, come and get it!" Kameko proudly stated above him once again as she looked at her nails, cleaning out the imaginary dirt within them.  
  
"Wench, you're going to pay. That really hurt!" Shippo yelled back, making it obvious who raised him. It was apparent that he had adopted many attributes from his foster parents, especially the male members of the group. Miroku had taught him everything he knew about women, much to Sango and Kagome's dismay. His language, the way he carried himself, and the way he fought was all inevitably brought along by Inuyasha, his surrogate father and fighting instructor. Inuyasha really had been like a father to him. After Naraku was defeated Kagome made Inuyasha treat Shippo better and after Kameko was old enough to fight he started to train him along with her.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, Shippo, you wouldn't want me to go off and tell my father, now would you?" Kameko taunted as she innocently shook a finger at him.  
  
"Haha, Kameko, you don't need to tell Inuyasha anything, in fact I'll walk you home. No hard feelings, hn?" Shippo asked as he got up from the ground. "Come on, Kagome will be worried if we don't get a move on."  
  
"Okay." The brown-eyed girl exclaimed as her mood altered. Clearly expressing the side of her that she received from her mother. Ever since she was born Kameko was quick to forgive and shook things off easily. Whether that was good or bad, no one knew.  
  
Letting out a sigh Shippo quietly led her along the path to their house within Inuyasha's forest. As they approached the fairly large cabins they could make out the shallow glow of the lights and the smoke of the fireplaces. They also detected the scent of the wonderful dinner that awaited them. Two cabins made of wood sat beside each other in the little part of the woods. One belonged to Inuyasha, Kagome and their family, and the other held Miroku, Sango, and their children. Two happy couples that went through so much just to get to where they were now, happy.  
  
Shippo and Kameko walked up to the cabins and quickly entered the left one, where both her and Shippo lived. As they entered the cozy little cabin the smell of food wafted to their very keen noses. They strode toward the kitchen shoulder to shoulder before a little black-haired girl ran straight into them.  
  
"Out of my way!" The young girl yelled to her oldest sister and stepbrother. "I'm gonna get you Minoru." The girl yelled as she ran after another similar looking older boy.  
  
"Watch it Akina!" Kameko yelled at the quickly retreating figure. 'And they wonder why I leave all the time.' She thought to herself as she walked toward her mother, who was busily preparing a huge meal.  
  
"Ah, Kameko, you're home. Good, you can help." Kagome said to her daughter. "Shippo go prepare the table, you know how many plates to get." Kagome turned away from them and began to chop some vegetables, motioning to Kameko to do the same.  
  
"When are Miroku and Sango coming? They were all inside when we came in." Kameko questioned her mother.  
  
"Soon, thank goodness, I could use an extra hand or two."  
  
Right as the words were uttered the door slammed open, revealing Miroku, Sango, and their six black-haired children. The children all ran in different directions, looking for someone to play with (which wasn't a hard thing to do, especially with the amount of children Inuyasha and Kagome had), while Sango, Miroku, and their oldest child, Katsu, walked up to the two fixing dinner.  
  
"We're here!" Miroku said as he continued on his way toward Kagome and Kameko. Katsu, realizing what she would have to do if she stayed, left to find a place where she wouldn't have to cook, perhaps near Inuyasha. "Let me guess, you need help." Miroku stated as he gave each girl a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yup." Kagome said, handing the knife over to Miroku and walking off with Sango.  
  
"Haha, I didn't mean like that, but oh well, she looked like she needed a break anyway." Miroku said as he went to work on the uncut vegetables in front of him. "How are things Kameko?"  
  
"Fine. Life really hasn't changed much over the years." Kameko said, continuing to cut the vegetables, stopping every once and awhile to pour them into the huge soup pot.  
  
"I think it has, you just can't see it." Miroku didn't look up as he spoke.  
  
"Maybe I just wish things would change more." Kameko said, glancing over at Shippo as he continued to set the huge table made for sixteen.  
  
"Things don't change on their own you know. You have to make things happen or they won't. Don't wait for something that might not happen, take things into your own hands and make the first move. I've learned from experience that you can't always let life flow on its own, you have to shape what will happen in it." Miroku said as he glanced at Kameko. Turning toward his niece he put a hand one each shoulder to get her full attention. "Make the first move Kameko, take some risks, that is what life is all about. And if you're after this stubborn boy, I know you'll have to be the one to act first." Miroku smiled as he went back to chopping and preparing the rest of the dinner.  
  
"You're right Miroku, I can't just sit here and wait, life will be to boring. Damn you're good at this pep-talk stuff." Kameko commented as she finished up the last of the cooking.  
  
"Well, living with your parents has taught me a lot. It took a lot for those two to even talk to each other for awhile, let alone stand each other. Life led them where they needed to be and they took it from there. Now it's your turn." Miroku stated proudly. "Dinner's ready!" Miroku said as he dished the first couple of plates, preparing himself for the stampede of children.  
  
Right on queue, 11 white and black-haired children raced into the dining room, some with dog-ears and others with human ears, followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha walked up next to Miroku and began to help him dish.  
  
"Whoa, settle down!" Inuyasha yelled as Minoru and Shirai, both young boys, jumped for a bowl. "To many children." Inuyasha stated with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"You're right, we just couldn't control ourselves now could we Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he handed a bowl to a dog-eared eleven-year old girl.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the comment. Looking up at Kagome they met eyes. A smile graced both of their faces, a smile that showed true happiness.  
  
For all of their dreams had come true.  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**That was the end! Yeah, it's over. I did it! So what'd ya think? That was fun. Okay, so now that it's over there are so people I'd like to thank, but that'll have to wait until next update. Sorry, but that means you can still get your name up on my story. Hehe. Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope I didn't waste anyone's time. Goodbye for now, I will be writing a new story soon. After I get back from vacation that is. Anyway, good luck in the future and have a nice day. Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


	9. A Special Thanks

The Next Sequence of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 9 The End  
  
By: Blubelle  
  
**Okay, this is it the very end! It's been great. Sorry I meant to post this a week ago before I went on vacation, but my computer decided to freeze in the middle of doing it in a rush, and I had to pack and leave the next morning. So, here is my last chapter. Special thanks to all of the following people, and a regular thanks to all of the people who sat down to read my story but didn't review. I love you both! So, here is the reviewer thanks list, see if you're here!  
  
Amelle  
  
Maiden of the Moon  
  
Hoshiko, Chihiro, and Ryoku  
  
chels6890  
  
xfiledino  
  
kakite  
  
Houkanno Yuuhou  
  
Kayko  
  
Wind Angel   
  
Whoobonhooaglo  
  
silverstarlight  
  
AoiTsuki  
  
Subaruu0584  
  
peekaboogirl  
  
lindy*girl   
  
arrow-card  
  
Aja Hannah  
  
paparapuu  
  
philigrl2  
  
Aurora chan  
  
Beatleschic  
  
simply-keri  
  
Melissa   
  
Kagome5  
  
Kat421  
  
lil-demon-nightmare  
  
AngelFlame  
  
Spinning Top of Doom   
  
Esperanza  
  
kiya1821  
  
Terris  
  
Ice Dagger  
  
Houtsuma-san  
  
SOS  
  
kikyou assassinator  
  
Ame Tenshi  
  
hayden the hanyou  
  
**Farewell to everyone that has read this. I'll be writing a new fic soon. If you reviewed in the past and you name is not up here I am truly sorry. Thanks again and happy day. Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


End file.
